A wireless local area network (WLAN) is often used to wirelessly connect a plurality of electronic devices. In some situations, a coverage area of a WLAN may not span an entirety of a house or building. For example, a wireless router providing WLAN connectivity may have a limited coverage area, and such coverage area may not span an entirety of a house or building. In such a situation, it may be desirable to extend the coverage area of a WLAN.